Riful-Like Being
A mysterious Awakened Being that originated from the remains of the Abyssal One, "Riful of the West". Though not much is known about this creature, it resembles Riful's human form and it possesses abilities similar to both Riful and Dauf, hence its name. Like Priscilla, it is a "being that surpasses the Abyssal Ones". It is speculated that, after absorbing the remnants of the Destroyer, the entity is now the union of Riful, Dauf, Luciela, and Rafaela. 'Appearance' The being resembles Riful's human-form though it has the look of her Awakened form, its skin hard and black with her signature ribbons posing as hair. It has hollow black eyes and its body is covered in cracks, giving it a very doll-like look. 'Abilities' Much like Riful, this being is composed of fleshy, ribbon-like strips. These ribbons allow it to strike out at long range, provide an excellent defense against incoming attacks, and also seem to be able to stab a victim and drain them of their energy. Like Dauf, it is also capable of shooting Yoki rods out of both its mouth and its hands. It also seems that this being is the perfect mesh between Riful and Dauf, possessing both the intelligence and abilities of the former while also having the extreme strength and durability of the latter. When "Awakened", it raises itself off the ground by turning its legs into a multitude of ribbons. While its upper body remains the same, its hands turn into huge fists. Similarly to Isley, it can turn these fists into other shapes. It demonstrates this when Priscilla blocked a punch and it responded by disbanding its fist and sending a Yoki spike forward at a high speed, destroying a large portion of its body.Later it displayed the ability to absorb and fuse with other living beings,as seen when it had absorbed and incorporated the power of the remnants of the Destroyer to further add its power to its own and later displayed the ability to subtly absorb the excessive amounts of power Priscilla unleashes in her attacks to further add to her own power and weaken Priscilla's attacks and later eventually developed the ability to absorb Priscilla's physical flesh and mass altogether,However this ability does not extend to absorbing non organic objects,as seen when it could not absorb Priscilla's arm made out of her Claymore. 'Biography' Much later after the death of Riful at the hands of Priscilla, the lower portion of the Abyssal One is seen stumbling through a forest. Shortly after, it collapses and ribbons similar to Riful's erupt from it and begin to form a humanoid shape. The Awakened Beings that had gathered in Rabona felt the Yoki the new being emanated, noting how it was similar to Riful's, but somehow different. It then confronted Priscilla, proclaiming its hatred for her before knocking her back with extreme force, surprising the observing Awakened Beings. It continues its onslaught and seemingly defeats Priscilla effortlessly, finally ripping her head from her body. However, Priscilla experiences a traumatic flashback and darts away from the Awakened Being, disintegrating its arm, and instantly regenerating all the wounds it had dealt, before throwing up that which had been nesting within her body, the Destroyer. Priscilla then confesses to using the being to get rid of the Destroyer, to which it grins and becomes ecstatic that it could finally go all out on her. Priscilla scoffs at the being, but is thrust back by it and observes as it seemingly Awakens into a much more powerful foe. The two begin to battle seriously, both relishing it. Dae notes that w hile both are about the same strength-wise, Priscilla is the one of the two whom has nigh infinite energy - the Riful-Being would eventually lose due to lacking the energy required to regenerate endlessly. Sure enough, the being appears to be incapable of regenerating further, and a confident Priscilla attempts to finish it off, but it appears to be a ruse when the being suddenly regenerates and pushes her back. It would seem that the Riful-Being had purposely stopped regenerating and waited until Priscilla was off guard before it absorbed the remnants of the Destroyer, regenerated its body, and went on the offensive. It stabs Priscilla with its ribbons and attempts to absorb further energy from her. In addition to the absorbed Destroyer, its ability to siphon energy has given it an inexhaustible supply of energy to use against Priscilla. Unfortunately for the Riful-Being, however, Priscilla reveals that she had somehow assimilated her Claymore sword into her body. Realizing that she was only feeding it more power by allowing herself to be hit, Priscilla reverts back into her human form and focuses on dodging its attacks and striking back with her Claymore rather than her abilities as an awakened being. Due to having nothing to absorb and being unable to land any hits on Priscilla, its arm and the ribbons supporting the being are destroyed. Now helpless on the ground, Priscilla cuts the Riful-Being to pieces, ending its life. Bits and pieces of the being can be seen scattered around Priscilla in chapter 142. 'Trivia' * Aside from Teresa, this being is the first one to ever seriously rival Priscilla. It is the first to stand on equal ground with her in her fully awakened form. * It is speculated by fans that the Riful-like being may possibly have been the Awakened offspring of both Dauf and Riful. Giving birth to an abyssal that equaled that of the awakened Priscilla. Category:Individuals